


Like a Bat Out of Hell

by Ausphin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, F/F, Meatloaf lyrics, Yasha tried her best at arts and crafts, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Like a bat out of hellI'll be gone when the morning comesWhen the night is overLike a bat out of hellI'll be gone gone goneAfter Yasha's first night with Beau, she finds herself wanting to disappear again but meets resistance





	Like a Bat Out of Hell

Another day, another inn.

Yasha's used to it. The roaming cross-country, new towns, new faces, every night. Most circuses aren't exactly known for putting down roots. She's not used to so many people that want to talk to so many other people.

And she's especially not used to spooning, the monk wrapped in her embrace. Beau jokingly asked if she liked to “hit it and quit it”, which at first she assumed was a compliment about her melee skills.

She's laid there, staring at Beau's sleeping form when something starts bubbling up inside her. All Yasha's uncertainties started rising to the surface, reminders of her past and fears of rejection and she suddenly can't look at the monk. Feeling more and more claustrophobic, she had to break free.

Displaying stealth that seemed shocking for her size, Yasha gently slid out the arm her bedside partner was laying on, replacing her former presence with pillows against Beau's back. Staring out the window, there was a sunrise just starting to peek over the horizon. She turned and stared at the early light coloring Beau and did her best to memorize it before getting dressed and leaving the room.

She was halfway across the tavern floor before she was spotted. “Yasha! Care for a tarot reading?” She stiffened, wished for a moment that she knew rogue skills, then sighed and slinked over to the spot the tiefling had claimed at the bar.

“Ready?” The tiefling grinned at her and fanned out the cards in his hand. “Choose wisely.”

Hovering her hand over the middle card, she debated internally then grabbed one to the right. Flipping it over, its label said the Tower but the picture seemed different from how she remembered it. In intricate but cartoonish details, it showed the Zauber Spire mid-explosion, partially consumed by some orb. At the bottom, it was signed with a lowercase 'j' dotted with a heart, but she could already tell it was the other tiefling by the style. “So... is that good?” Yasha deadpanned.

“The art, absolutely. The subject matter, maybe not. As for the meaning...” He spun in his chair to face her, tail catching on another stool to stop him. “... Turmoil. From how fast you were headed to the door, I doubt you're just up to grab a drink. And I know you gotta deal with your baggage but. Much as you know I hate that garbage person, if you make me feel sympathy for _her_ ,” Molly hissed something in Infernal then grinned again. “Kidding!”

Yasha towered over him a few seconds, then just took a sip of his beer to hide her slight smile. “You know, you're pretty high on the list of people I bother to care about,” he continued, “and sadly, I think Beau is a good thing for you, even if you feel more like running now. Just remember, it's hard to un-burn a bridge. And damn if I haven't tried. Ash _everywhere_.”

Yasha nodded, contemplating a moment before standing up. She gave him a pat on the shoulder then walked out the door. Molly looked around the empty bar and sighed before pounding back the rest of his drink. “I can't believe no one else is up at the crack of dawn. Must I always be the one who keeps the party going?”

-=-=-=

A few hours later, Beau ran to the tavern in a panic and looked around. Molly was face-down, Jester was prodding at his prone form, and Fjord was sitting an intentional few seats away from them with some breakfast. But the companion she was looking for wasn't in sight.

She was halfway to the trio when she heard the door open again. Beau didn't even have to turn, the massive silhouette's shadow reached where she was. “Well... there you are.. roommate. I mean, where you want to be and that's cool and it's not like I'm the room police and-” Her verbal downward spiral in the audience of those awake was cut off as she saw something in Yasha's hand as she approached. “What's that?”

For the first time she'd ever seen, the barbarian seemed to almost be blushing. “Sorry, I couldn't sleep,” she fibbed, “so I thought I'd make you something.”

She held it out for the monk to inspect. It seemed to be a flower chain of bluebells that matched the color of her robe but with throwing stars woven in and the vines wound around them. “Woah, that's sick. Can it be a flower crown? I hear those are hip... with the kids. Just heard myself and yikes.”

“You probably shouldn't wear,” Yasha replied, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. “On account of the many blades.”

“Damn dude, you're so right. Brains and brawn in a single package, you're the best.”

Unsure of what to say, Yasha offered her her free hand. Beau took it and guided her back up the stairs.

Molly sat up to mime shooting an arrow at their parting figures. “Cupid strikes again.”

Jester spun back to him with a joking huff. “Have you been awake ignoring me this whole time?”

**Author's Note:**

> But when the day is done and the sun goes down  
> And the moonlight's shining through  
> Then like a sinner before the gates of Heaven  
> I'll come crawling on back to you


End file.
